The present invention relates generally to pulsed detonation engines, and more particularly to a pulsed engine structure that provides shaft power.
In recent years, there has been a resurgence of interest and research directed toward pulsed detonation engines (PDE). Recent advances in computers and diagnostic tools have allowed researchers to overcome many of the technology hurdles hindering the construction of a practical PDE. Depending on the application, these obstacles include detonation initiation, valving or flow control, aspiration, power extraction and others. Traditionally, the PDE has been viewed as a thrust-producing engine, however, for the PDE to perform satisfactorily in most commercial applications, such as in commercial passenger jet airliners, a second engine for power extraction from the PDE would be required to run subsystems such as lights and air conditioning. A need exists in the art for a PDE that can generate both thrust power and shaft power.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved PDE.
It is another object of the invention to provide a PDE providing shaft power.
It is another object of the invention provide a modified piston engine-PDE providing both thrust and shaft power.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.